Beat of the Music
by Sparky2295
Summary: When Santana goes to Mexico for 18th birthday, she expected something exciting to happen. The last night in town, she escapes the family scene and goes out to expect nothing to happen; that's until she meets Brittany. What happens that night is something neither of them will forget for the rest of their lives. Rated M for slight sex references!


**A/N: I do not own Glee characters or Glee the show. I also do not own the song "Beat of the Music" by Brett Eldredge.**

 **Beat of the Music**

I decided that for my 18th birthday, I, Santana Lopez, would go somewhere that helped me know where my relatives came from: Mexico. I know what you're all thinking: I know I'm a gorgeous Latina at heart, but I'm sure some of my distant relatives are from there. Anyhow, I've been here for about a week, with my parents of course, to visit with my Abuela and Abuelo. As of 9 o'clock this morning, it is my last night in town. I practically beg my parents to let me go out into the town and enjoy myself; and of course they let me! Besides, who wouldn't want to let this gorgeous Latina out? Anyways, back to my story: I went out into town and everything is beautiful. The scenery is something like out of a movie. As I walked along, gazing at all of the things around me, I bump into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're—" I was about to go off on the person, when I look up and see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her blue eyes sparkled from the sunlight, and her face was perfect. "I-I'm so sorry." I apologize. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going anyways… I'm Brittany…" She smiles at me. "Santana. Santana Lopez." I smile, shaking her hand. "How long are you in town for?" Brittany asked. "Uh, tonight is my last night!" I smile at her. "Oh. Well, you should come to this big party tonight in the middle of town! Everyone's going, and it's to celebrate the town's 50th anniversary! Will you come?" Brittany asked. I smile and nod at the girl, trying not to make a fool out of myself. "Okay, well I'll see you there… Santana…" Brittany smiled, walking away. I smiled and watched Brittany walk away. "Oh my God… I'm in love…" I say aloud to myself. A few hours after being love struck, I go into the middle of town and see everyone helping getting the party set up. I see the girl that quickly fell 'head over heels' for helping tape up some lights on strings on the building surrounding the area. I smile at her as I walk towards the ladder she was standing on—although she didn't need any help with her gorgeous height. "Need any help there, Britt?" I grin up at her. Brittany blushed down at me and handed me some candles. "How about you go put these on the rest of the empty tables and light them?" Brittany asked politely. I did as I was told and helped with the rest of the party. Eventually, the party began and I watched as the entire town celebrated its anniversary. Sooner than I expected, Brittany walked towards me.

 **Well I just met you a couple hours ago  
My last night in town, hey wouldn't you know  
I get hooked on a girl with blue diamond eyes  
Down here in Mexico, oh  
Now you're walking up asking me to dance  
Smiling that smile and reaching out your hand  
Well there's a move or two, I'd like to show you  
While I still got the chance**

"Do you… Want to dance with me? I mean I would hate to see such a beautiful girl like yourself standing alone any longer than you have to…" Brittany flirted. I blushed and nodded. She took my hand in hers as we made our way to the middle of the dancing area. We slowly swayed together as many as 3 or 4 songs played. Even if there wasn't a slow beat, we stayed as close as we could, not taking our eyes off of each other. I wanted to kiss her so badly during our dancing, but I wasn't even sure if she wanted a relationship or even if she was into me. I mean, yeah she did flirt with me, and not to brag or anything, but everyone flirts with Santana Lopez! Anyways, before I knew it, Brittany had quickly placed her lips onto mine. We stood there kissing for a while, neither of us wanting to stop for any means necessary.

 **Well you got the soul and you know how to use it  
Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it  
You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it  
Falling in love to the beat of the music  
Oh oh, why wouldn't I wanna stay?  
Oh oh, and let that plane fly away, hey hey  
**

Your hands are respectfully above my waist, but as I deepen our kiss, your hands grab at my hips, driving absolutely insane. "Brittany…" I mumble against your lips. You grin against my lips, breaking our long kiss. "You want to get out of here? I know a spot we could, you know, get more acquainted at…" You growl against my ear. I immediately take your hand and guide you out the atmosphere of the party. "What kind of place are you talking about here? Cause I mean, I have my own bedroom at my Abuela's house…" I ask her. "C'mon, follow me! I know it's kind of sketchy, but trust me: it's totally romantic and we can stay there all night…" Brittany grinned. I returned the smile and followed her into a spot I never imagined of having my first time with a girl. It was definitely a sight to see: a beach blanket with candles and wine, everything romantic you could think of, it was there. "Britt, how did you—" "The moment I met you Santana, I knew we had some sort of connection, and when I invited you to the party tonight, I knew I had to have something set up in case we wanted somewhere private to, you know, talk…" Brittany flirted.

 **Cause you got the soul and you know how to use it  
Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it  
You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it  
Falling in love to the beat of the music  
The beat of the music**

I blushed at Brittany's words, and lightly kissed her again. That night was one of the best nights I ever had in my life. Brittany's tender kisses were more meaningful than any kiss I have had with anyone before. Everything was slow and perfect that I just couldn't believe it was real. It was so realistic that I had 110% forgotten about my early morning flight back to Lima, Ohio with my parents. The moment I woke up, I looked over to see Brittany still sleeping under another beach blanket that was over both of us. I smiled and lightly shook her awake. "Britt, time to wake up." I whispered in her ear. I grin at her sleepy smile and kiss her cheek. "C'mon, I have a plan." I smile at her. We go back to my Abuela's where I see money and a note from my parents saying I could explain everything once I got home. Brittany was sitting in my room when I walked in. "Britt, I have something to ask you, and I understand if you can't." "What is it Sanny?" "Well, I wanted to say that I have never felt this way about anyone in my life, and I know we just met everything, but I really, **REALLY** , like you. Like a lot. So, I was wondering, will you go back to Ohio with me? Please?" I dare to ask.

 **I think I could get used to that steel drum playing  
Waking up on a beach if you know what I'm saying  
One more night would be more than alright with me  
So hold on baby cause  
**

After a couple of moments of silence, I decide I couldn't take it anymore. "Britt, I'm sorry, I don't even know what you have here in Mexico, or why you're here, I just don't want to go on with my life without you. Please, go with me…" I tell her. Brittany smiles at my frown and lightly kisses it away. "Santana, you're right when you said you don't know my place here, but I knew the moment we bumped into each other that it was fate. How could I let such a gorgeous and sexy Latina out of my sight?" "So, you'll go with me? Back to Ohio?!" I asked. Brittany grinned and hugged me tightly. "Brittany you have no idea how happy this makes me! I mean I know this is sudden and crazy, but I would do anything to be with you all the time…" I say honestly. "That's what will make this relationship different from any other; we will take chances, no matter where they will take us or what it costs." Brittany says as she runs back down the stairs. "Where are you going?" I yell down. "To my place, if we're going to Ohio, I have to pack, right? We have the whole flight to get reacquainted Sanny!" Brittany laughs as she leaves.

 **You got the soul and you know how to use it  
Put your hand on my hip cause you know that I'll lose it  
You got my heart racing like there's nothing to it  
Falling in love to the beat of the music  
We're falling in love to beat of the music  
Beat of the music**

The whole plane ride was filled with love and laughter. We talked about our dreams and fears, and what we had planned for the future, including our careers and our future together as a couple. We knew it was a risk when I was coming home not only late from missing our family flight, but also with a strange girl that I had just met from the previous night. Although, I knew it just had to work out, or I would go all Lima Heights on their asses. …. Okay, not to my parents, but I would find a way to convince them to let my Britts stay there with me. It didn't take my parents long to see that we had both fallen fast for each other, and let us stay together; obviously Brittany had to contact her parents, but it was an easy way to let the love of my life and I to be happy together. We stayed together for the next eternity and I thank God every chance I get that we fell in love to the beat of the music in Mexico that night.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I know I haven't wrote in a long time, so please only review politely! Thanks guys!**


End file.
